


Familiar

by Mirkwood_thrandolas



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkwood_thrandolas/pseuds/Mirkwood_thrandolas
Summary: 人鱼瑟x科学家莱一篇车





	Familiar

他们捕获的是一只非常漂亮的雄性人鱼。

压迫感在他抬眼的一瞬间就散发出来了，那是不加掩饰的威胁。莱戈拉斯对上人鱼的眼神，心头一震，随即而来的便是一种曾经熟识的酸涩感。从心脏的怦怦跳动中往外传递，犹如涟漪，缓慢的扩散，却扩的很久远。

他花了几周时间便和这只不好接触的珍稀兽类熟识了。对方听不懂人类语言，刚开始的小科学家只好依靠那些简单的肢体动作让他了解自己想表达的意思。后来在人鱼高智商的条件下，它在莱戈拉斯的教导下开始讲一些简单的英文词汇，甚至能和Legolas对话——仅是在它愿意的情况下(毕竟其他人它都爱理不理)。

 

人鱼是有发情期的。而他们(研究者们)对此并没有什么经验。直到有一天人鱼变得暴躁起来，它——此时已经叫“春天”了，莱戈拉斯给它的名字——拒绝进食，且开始不停的砸那扇透明的屏障。甚至莱戈拉斯的接近都会招致它低声的嘶吼，再试图靠近一些的金发少年没来得及做什么便被抓破了手臂。血即刻沁了出来，闻到血腥味的瑟兰迪尔变得更加焦躁，他看着躲远的莱戈拉斯，沙哑却清晰的发音，“My..Le..go..las...come..here...” 金发少年微微蹙眉，却没有动身。他在那呆了一会儿，露骨的观察着瑟兰迪尔这种不正常表现，直到看到它锋利的牙齿划破了它自己的肌肤，一大片血雾弥漫在水面上。

“Hey! Stop!” 他一个健步冲过去，忘记了自己才被伤过。索性这回瑟兰迪尔没有再发狂，而是紧紧握住了莱戈拉斯的手腕，低下头舔舐那道不是很狰狞的裂口。一阵酥麻微痒的感觉从伤口扩散到了全身，“伤口正在愈合...” 他闭目想道。

好想就这样睡过去...莱戈拉斯毫无厘头的想着。下一刻仿佛清醒了一般立刻睁开眼睛，看到趴在池边的人鱼正带着一副复杂的面容看他，说不上压迫，也说不上友好。凭着本能，小科学家有一阵不安。

“free..me..from..the..chains...”人鱼蓝的发暗的眼珠紧紧锁住对方软绿的瞳孔，低沉如大提琴一般的嗓音中带着蛊惑的意味。它把被拷住的蹼爪微微抬高了些作为暗示，有力的尾巴在水中若隐若现蠢蠢欲动。

莱戈拉斯打开了。不仅打开了上身的锁链，还打开了尾巴上的锁链。

噢——似乎是陷入了不该有的感情。否则他怎么会如此鲁莽大胆的相信那条危险的兽类不会伤害他？

瑟兰迪尔从水中一跃而出压倒了它的“饲养员”，从水池中带出的水打湿了莱戈拉斯的白色衬衣——然而下一刻他的衬衣就没什么意义了。瑟兰迪尔锋利的指甲轻轻从那里掠过，上好衣料便散了架变为破布。

莱戈拉斯正震惊于这样的变故。他从未见过如此——如此诱惑的瑟兰迪尔，是因为那湿润且隐忍的面部表情。还未开口前，人鱼抓住了他的肩膀，调整了一下两人的位置。

当Legolas触碰到人鱼的鱼尾时，更深的恐惧侵袭了他的思想：他正骑跨在人鱼漂亮湿润的尾巴上，光裸的大腿正紧挨着人鱼的鳞片，冰冷的，滑腻的，那触感不禁让他联想到热带雨林里捕觅了猎物的巨蟒，而他就是那个即将被撕成碎片的倒霉蛋……“不，不要……”Legolas慌乱的摇着头，想要摆脱这个荒诞可怕的梦境。“求你了，春天，看在上帝的份上……不要……”

现在发觉一切，太晚了。

人鱼的性器正抵在他的两腿之间。从外形上看，这的确是一件与人类的性器官无异的，非常漂亮的阴茎，因为人鱼的体型原因比人类的还要大上不少。它从Thranduil腰线往下耻骨凹陷的位置延伸出来，平日的时候妥善的隐藏在那漂亮的翠色鳞片以及半透明的黏膜之下，此刻因Legolas完全的勃起，直挺的立在科学家的面前。性器的前端泌出不少滑腻的液体（应该是为了交配而分泌的起润滑作用的体液），叫嚣着想要贯穿Legolas，至少它的主人是这么表达的——要被人鱼所侵犯的认知使得Legolas颤抖得更厉害了：“春天……不要……”

他快要哭出来了，声音携着显而易见的哭腔。人鱼揽住他的腰肢往这边带，抬起他的下巴给了Legolas一个安慰的亲吻。Legolas心灰意冷的闭上了眼，黑暗里他感受到有个炽热的物件几次擦滑过他的臀缝，暧昧的磨蹭着他的腿根，而Thranduil的吻仿若海底绞缠的水草，潮湿而温暖，扼住了他的理智与呼吸……这双重的感官刺激令他不禁绝望的想……

他就快要溺死了。

他颤巍巍的伸出手，环住人鱼的肩膀去回应这个吻，他们的舌头互相碰到一起，或许还有月光——虽然Legolas已经什么都看不见了。此时月色一定正好，透过玻璃的穹顶洒在Thranduil的身上，他就像童话里那么好看，一副金发散开，蓝眸深沉的样子。就像坐在礁石上唱塞壬歌谣的那一只。而Legolas一定是那个无知的水手，或者愚蠢的奥德修斯——是谁都好，他被这迷人的生物蛊惑了，从一开始，这就是个恼人的漩涡——

“春天……”

他又喊了一遍Thranduil的名字，带着颤栗的尾音。人鱼像是听懂了他的恐惧，下半身微微的蜷起，尾鳍轻轻的扫过Legolas的身体。一阵阴冷的触感从他们相接的肌肤那传递到莱戈拉斯心尖，他额头和手心开始冒出冷汗，牙齿也微微打着颤。

“Tithen lass……” 犹如来自海底的声音缠住了他，也许自己太过神志不清，莱戈拉斯有一瞬间觉得自己曾经听过千百次这样深情，痛苦而压抑的呼唤。

人鱼倾身向前，含舐住了Legolas的双唇，温情的噬咬着。瑟兰迪尔的牙齿似乎没有看到的那般锋利，也许是他刻意收敛，反正Legolas感觉跟普通人类之间的接吻一样。Thranduil的吻犹如他本人那般，强势又傲慢，专制又温柔。他的舌尖再一次扫过Legolas因为恐惧而紧闭的牙关，试探性的撬开了一点，再如海水似的漫溢进他柔软温暖的口腔。

Legolas的每一个骨节都因为这个潮湿的吻而融化，他化成了一滩清亮的水，伏在人鱼的胸口无力的挣扎漂浮。他分明感觉到身后的那个让他恐惧的大家伙恰好停在了两腿的罅隙之间，他尝试着别过身子逃避它，可无可否认他的情欲已经被人鱼撩拨起来。双腿间硬挺的事物和人鱼的勃起蹭在一起，对方柔软潮湿的掌(如果可以这样称呼的话)包裹住两人渗出前液的前段摩擦。莱戈拉斯无助的低声呻吟起来。他想逃开这一切，忘记自己被一只兽类压在身下却欲求不满的模样，但Thranduil的视线又是那么的令人着迷。

对的，着迷。

他终于知道从见到Thranduil开始这一份说不清道不明的情愫究竟从何而来。或许是从那次初见，隔着玻璃遥遥相望，又或者是在海里的那一次施舍……他依恋着春天，超脱了科学的范围内，并且感性告诉他早该如此——他一直在尝试着接近Thranduil，仿佛这种向心力从远古以来就一直存在，催促着他来到查塔姆与他相见——

“Thran……Thranduil……春天……”

泪水源源不断的滴落在他的脸颊。他开始用力的抱紧了人鱼潮湿的身体，激烈的回吻着他。短短两个音节像一阵鼓噪明亮的风，卷起他的舌尖开出了美妙的花。

“占有我……”

Legolas鼻尖沾着酸涩的红色，开口要求他的国王。几乎是下一秒，他就被温柔的占据了；他剧烈的呻吟着，脖颈高高的扬成一道不失优雅的弧线，甚至因此呜咽了起来。为什么？是因为被兽类占有的羞耻，还是被所爱占据的喜悦？答案可能只有他自己能够知道了。

Thranduil从未停止过攻伐。随着他的动作，水汽正在他们周围飞快的聚集在一起：一个个剔透的小水珠正悬在空中。Legolas的呼吸愈发的困难，心理的快慰与稀薄的氧气让他喘不上气来。这种做爱的方式一定是他从未敢想过的：滑腻粗大的性器顶开了他的肠道，撑满了里面每一个紧致细腻的褶皱，让它盈满得似乎变成了为了这种原始的交配而存在；人鱼的阴茎似乎是抵到了他的小腹，饱胀的触感令他难受的蜷起了身子。

“呜……”

Thranduil舔了舔他因为疼痛而咬的苍白的嘴唇，用舌头挑开了Legolas的牙关。这个吻又湿又凉。很大程度上缓解了他身下撑到极致的痛楚。交合的唇齿间泄出一些脆弱的呻吟。

随即他感觉到类似结的器官于他的身体深处张开，这是哺乳动物宣告占有的方式之一——在性爱的过程里操控着雌性，以保证授精的顺利进行。Legolas下意识害怕的挣扎了起来，即使身体上他已经沦陷臣服，然当真正来临的时刻他还是难掩内心深处的抵触。他抓着Thranduil肩膀的手指在人鱼脆弱的肌肤上面挠出了一道道红印，一声声哭喊着春天的名字，想逃脱这无可挽回的桎梏。

人鱼深沉的嗓音在他的耳边如救赎般响起。他不得不停下来，抽噎着，小声的问Thranduil：“……你在说什么？”

人鱼压低了声音重复了一遍。这次Legolas听得很清楚；这是他正在给Thranduil念的诗歌的一部分。他说的很吃力，很缓慢，人类的咬字对于他而言太过复杂，他连着说错了好几个单词，甚至只念取了中间的部分彻底拆解了诗词本来的意思，努力的凭借着记忆里的那部分残缺的表述出来用作安慰Legolas的话语：“I will be……the last……shadow……”

I will be the last shadow——in your eyes.

与我寻求永生。

这一定是Legolas所听过的最诡异的情话了。他直直的望着人鱼的眼睛，那里水光潋滟，深情的与之对视，Legolas仿佛看到了一整片淡灰绿色的海洋。

一股股滚烫的热流以非常汹涌的形式注入了他的身体内。Legolas失声高吟了起来，眼尾的泪水淅沥的浸透了他仅有的理智。那是一股非常强势的生命力；灼伤了他身体的深处，同时填满了Legolas本应缺损的灵魂。这突如其来的一切让他恍然清醒的意识到：

他被完全的，彻底的，占有了。

 

而他无比满足。

Legolas抽泣着伸出了手，不知是该嘲笑自己的可悲亦或是将来的灰暗。人鱼的手搭在他的腰侧，用力一揽将它屈成了一个深切的怀抱，怜惜的把他拥入了怀里。

Legolas的呼吸声几近微不可闻，脆弱的好似一瞬间就可以如泡沫的破灭。

没人能给他一个答案。

也许根本就没有答案。

他伏在Thranduil的胸口低低的喘着气，全身上下早已经湿得彻底，恍惚感受到后穴里疲软却依旧可观的性器被缓缓的退了出来，连带着那些带给他温度的液体，缺氧的感觉也消失了。他没有松开环着人鱼的手，而是用尽最后一点力气凑上去吻了吻他的唇角，在意识彻底迷失之前对着Thranduil的眼睛喃喃自语道：

“我觉得，我是爱上你了……”


End file.
